Penawar
by AlienTempur
Summary: Tenten mengalami sebuah kecelakaan kecil namun berbahaya ketika menjalankan sebuah misi. Ia harus mendapat sebuah penawar sebelum pagi menjelang./"Penawar racun itu adalah hormon tertosteron dan sperma dari laki-laki?"/. /"A-ano, ji-jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, a-aku masih bisa meminta bantuan dari orang lain,"/. /"berhentilah bersikap bodoh!"/. HeadCanon, Explicit language.


**Sweet Antidot**

 **Rate : M (Not For Children)**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Pairing : NejiXTenten**

 **Warning : Lemon,** **a bit OOC, Explicit language**

 **Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by** **AlienTempur**

 **Inspired from Venom (SasuSaku) by BlushingLotus and NejiTen : Oneshot Collection (NejiTen) by Levi Ackerman**

* * *

Angin semilir berhembus pelan sore itu di Konoha, burung-burung mulai beterbangan kembali kesarangnya masing-masing, anak-anak pun mulai pulang kerumah dijemput oleh Ayah atau 'pun Ibu mereka. Namun, berbeda dengan seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan kepang pendek yang berakhir dibahunya, ia berjalan gontai kearah yang tak tentu tanpa sedikit 'pun ada maksud untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Sebuah map berwarna biru berada ditangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya terbalut perban dengan sedikit memar diarea leher, sudut bibir serta bagian-bagian lainnya. Tenten menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, kemarin ia baru saja kembali dari sebuah misi kecil yaitu meringkus beberapa bandar pengedar obat-obatan terlarang yang beredar disekitar perbatasan terpencil Konoha dan Sunagakure. Ia tidak mengerti, padahal perang dunia sudah berakhir dan 5 negara sudah kembali tentram tapi kenapa orang-orang itu masih saja memilih untuk menjadi seorang penjahat? Walau bukan penjahat besar tapi tetap saja yang namanya penjahat tetap penjahat.

"Bandar sialan," umpat Tenten sambil memandang tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban, ya Tenten mendapat luka tersebut dari serorang penjahat spesialis racun dan sialnya ia terkena sebuah racun yang penawarnya err… wajah Tenten memerah sempurna memikirkan penawar racun tersebut.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Dua bua manik _honey brown_ terbuka siuman dari pingsannya, aroma khas rumah sakit langsung menusuk indra penciumannya, ia berusaha untuk bangkit namun, kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa nyeri terutama tangan kanannya."Enghh… dimana aku?" erangnnya sambil mengusap kepalanya, ia mendengar sebuah suara seperti pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup.

"Tenten, kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang wanita berhelaian rambut berwarna soft pink, ia membawa sebuah map dan tangan kirinya sesekali mengelus perutnya yang buncit karena hamil."Sakura?" tanya Tenten memastikan orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya."Aku sedikit pusing,"

"Ah, baiklah," Sakura mencatat sesuatu di map yang ia bawa tadi.

"Sakura, kapan aku dapat keluar dari rumah sakit ini?" saat mendengar pertanyaan itu senyum wanita itu sedikit memudar dan air muka Sakura berubah menjadi serius, ia menghela napas sebelum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis berambut coklat dihadapannya itu.

"Tenten, sebenarnya kau terkena racun," mata _honey brown_ Tenten terbelalak lalu ia memandang kembali tangan kanannya, ia ingat saat salah seorang penjahat melemparkan sebuah kunai kearahnya beruntung Tenten dapat menghindari kunai tersebut namun, ketika kunai tersebut mendarat di tanah benda itu meledak dan meluncurkan ribuan jarum beracun. Ia berusaha untuk menghindari serbuan jarum-jarum beracun itu tapi satu jarum kecil berhasil menancap di tangan kanannya dan seketika itu juga Tenten merasa tubuhnya menjadi lemas serta pusing dan detik berikutnya ia limbung dan tumbang.

"A-apakah itu berbahaya?" tanyanya dengan nada panik. Sakura hanya memandang wajah Tenten sendu kemudian ia mengangguk."La-lalu bagaimana dengan penawarnya? Pasti ada penawarnya kan?" Tenten menggoyangkan bahu Sakura pelan mengingat wanita berambut pink tersebut sedang mengandung 7 bulan. Sakura menggeleng pelan, wajah Tenten berubah menjadi lemas.

"Racun itu menyerang syaraf-syaraf mu secara perlahan selama 24 jam tapi, kami sudah berusaha untuk menekan waktu pelumpuhan tersebut menggunakan penawar sintetis, jika tidak segera diobati selama 24 jam kau dapat mengalami kelumpuhan, kebutaan dan yang paling parah adalah kematian," rasanya dunia Tenten hancur begitu saja setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu, apa penawar sintetis itu tidak bisa digunakan dalam jangka waktu panjang? Maksudku setelah 24 jam aku menggunakannya lagi secara berkala, apakah tidak bisa?"

"Tidak, Tenten. Penawar sintetis itu hanya memperlambat kerja racun jadi, sebanyak apapun kau menggunakannya racun tersebut akan tetap bekerja merusak syaraf-syaraf tubuhmu,"

"Tapi kau bilang tidak ada penawarnya," ucap Tenten sambil menunduk, ia tidak mau karirnya sebagai _kunoichi_ berakhir begitu saja hanya gara-gara sebuah racun sialan. Kemudian, Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil memegang bahu Tenten, "sebenarnya ada satu penawar," air muka Tenten berubah menjadi lebih bersemangat ketika mendengar kata-kata itu dari Sakura.

"Kami memang tidak mempunyainya tapi kau bisa mendapatkannya,"

"Be-benarkah?" ujar Tenten penuh harap.

"Emh, tapi kau harus mendapat penawar tersebut sebelum pagi datang, mengerti?"

" _Hai_ ," Sakura segera keluar dari kamar pasien itu dan pergi mengambil sebuah dokumen dan memberikannya pada Tenten. Setelah membaca dokumen dalam map warna biru tersebut, wajah Tenten merah padam."Sa-Sakura, kau pasti bercanda, iya 'kan?" tanya Tenten sambil tertawa garing tapi dengan mantap Sakura menggeleng. Dalam map tersebut tertulis untuk melawan dan menghentikan kerja racun tersebut adalah…

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

… harus berhubungan seks dengan seorang laki-laki.

Dan disini 'lah gadis itu berada, berjalan mengelilingi Konoha berkali-kali tanpa tujuan yang jelas, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tidak mungkin Tenten pergi kesebuah klub malam dan menggoda seorang laki-laki untuk tidur dengannya disana, selain takut Tenten sendiri juga masih gadis alias perawan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berhubungan seks atau menggoda laki-laki.

Mungkin bisa saja Tenten meminta bantuan dari teman-temannya, tapi siapa? Hampir semua dari mereka sudah menikah dan yang tersisa hanyalah Kiba, Shino dan Neji. Ia tidak mungkin meminta bantuan dari Kiba , seseorang yang lebih mencintai anjing dari pada manusia. Lalu Shino, orang itu terlalu misterius untuk dimintai bantuan, Tenten sendiri pun takut untuk meminta sesuatu dari Shino apalagi bantuan yang ia minta berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang intim. Dan pilihan terakhirnya adalah Neji, laki-laki itu adalah satu-satunya yang paling normal dari tiga pilihan tersebut, setidaknya menurut Tenten.

Tapi tentu saja Tenten enggan untuk menanyakannya pada Neji, ia merasa malu walau Neji adalah teman satu timnya dulu, ia takut Neji akan menolaknya, Tenten mempunyai perasaan pada Neji. Sudah lama gadis berhelaian coklat itu memendam perasaan pada laki-laki Hyūga tersebut namun, ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya.

" _Kusho_! Apa yang harus lakukan?" waktu Tenten semakin menipis, sekarang sudah malam dan ia sama sekali belum menemukan titik terang dari penawar itu. Apakah ia harus mendatangi Neji? Tapi bagaimana kalau laki-laki itu menolaknya? Tapi jika ia tidak mendapatkan penawar itu, besok hidupnya mungkin akan berakhir.

"Enghhh… ," Tenten mengacak poninya kasar, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang ini. Dan ia hanya mempunyai dua pilihan, yaitu datang ke klub malam dan menggoda laki-laki asing untuk menidurinya atau meminta Neji untuk melakukannya.

"Pilihan pertama terasa mengerikan," ujar Tenten pada dirinya sendiri, ia berpikir keras dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada sang pujaan hatinya. Persetan dengan perasaannya, sekarang ini ada yang jauh lebih penting dari pada cinta.

Setelah berjalan beberapa blok, akhirnya gadis itu telah sampai didepan gerbang kediaman Hyūga, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sambil menelan ludahnya Tenten berjalan masuk kedalam _compound_ itu. "Ah, Tenten- _san_?" sapa seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat didepan.

"Yuzuki,"

"Ada apa nona datang malam-malam begini? Apakah mencari Neji- _sama_?" tanya pelayan tersebut, ia sudah hapal dengan gadis didepannya ini, jika tidak mencari Hinata ya Neji dan yang paling sering ia cari adalah Neji.

" _Hai_ , apakah dia ada dirumah?"

"Emhh, Neji- _sama_ sedang berkumpul dengan anggota keluarga Hyūga,"

"Eh? Apakah sedang ada acara? Se-sepertinya aku hanya akan mengganggu, baiklah. Yuzuki aku akan kembali lain waktu," ucap Tenten dengan wajah sedih sepertinya ia memang harus datang ke klub malam, ia berbalik hendak pergi tapi Yuzuki memanggilnya, "Tenten- _san,_ jika memang penting aku akan memintakan izin,"

"Apa? Yuzuki—," pelayan perempuan itu langsung menarik Tenten masuk kekediaman Hyūga, mereka berjalan melewati koridor-koridor yang tampak sepi karena semua Hyūga sedang mengadakan pertemuan sekarang. Tenten sampai didepan sebuah pintu besar, dimana para Hyūga sedang berkumpul.

Yuzuki mengetuk pintu besar tersebut beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu coklat berbahan pohon oak itu dan secara otomatis semua mata lavender yang ada didalam aula tertuju pada mereka. Yuzuki berjalan masuk menuju kearah Hiashi Hyūga lalu membisikkan sesuatu, Tenten hanya dapat memeluk map biru yang ada ditangannya, rasanya para Hyūga itu sedang membunuhnya didalam pikiran mereka karena menginterupsi sebuah pertemuan besar.

"Neji Hyūga," panggil Hiashi setelah Yuzuki selesai membisikkan sesuatu.

" _Hai_ ,"

"Kau boleh pergi dari pertemuan ini sekarang, pergilah," perintah Hiashi pada Neji, pemuda tersebut sedikit terkejut karena baru kali ini pamannya itu memperbolehkan Neji melewatkan sebuah pertemuan besar.

Neji segera bangkit dari duduk bersimpuhnya dan menunduk hormat pada sang Paman lalu berjalan keluar sambil menarik lengan Tenten untuk mengikutinya. Pemuda itu membawa gadis bermanik _honey brown_ tersebut masuk ke dalam kamarnya, degub jantung Tenten bertambah kencang saat mengetahui kemana Neji akan membawanya, walau Tenten sudah sering dibawa kekamar Neji tapi, ini pertama kalinya ia masuk kekamar laki-laki bermanik lavender itu saat malam dan ditambah dengan masalahnya sekarang.

Neji segera menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya sesaat mereka telah sampai dikamar pemuda itu. Keringat dingin mulai timbul di permukaan kulit halus Tenten. Neji berjalan melewatinya dan duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Baiklah, ada apa?" tanya Neji sambil duduk dan menepuk area disebelahnya mengajak Tenten untuk duduk. Tenten pun mengikuti instruksinya dan duduk disamping Neji.

 _A-ano_ … Neji, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," tanya Tenten dengan gugup, ia mencengkram roknya. Neji hanya diam menunggu Tenten untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku… emhh, _ano_ … ," Tenten sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tidak mungkin ia menanyakan hal itu secara eksplisit.

"Tenten, kau ingin meminta bantuan apa?," tanya Neji tidak sabar, ia mengevaluasi gadis didepannya, penampilannya tidak terlihat baik dengan luka memar dimana-mana, tangan kanannya terbalut perban dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah map biru. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Neji langsung merebut map itu dari tangan Tenten. Gadis itu terkesiap ketika Neji mengambil dan membaca isi map itu.

Neji menutup map yang ada ditangannya pelan setelah selesai membaca, wajahnya terlihat datar dan hal ini semakin membuat Tenten menjadi gugup."Kau terkena racun?" tanya Neji sambil memandang lurus kearah Tenten tanpa ekspresi, gadis itu mengangguk.

"Penawar racun itu adalah hormon tertosteron dan sperma dari laki-laki?" tanya Neji kembali, semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Tenten ketika Neji menanyakan hal tersebut dengan entengnya, ia kembali mengangguk. "Dan kau memintaku untuk melakukan seks denganmu?" rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja sekarang juga. "I-itu… ," Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk, rasanya malu dan takut. Neji mengangkat satu alisnya menunggu jawaban dari Tenten.

" _A-ano_ , ji-jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, a-aku masih bisa meminta bantuan dari orang lain," Tenten segera mengambil map biru yang ada ditangan Neji dan bangkit dari duduknya hendak berjalan keluar. Sebersit rasa sakit dan sedih langsung menyeruak dalam hati Tenten, seharusnya ia mendengarkan kata hatinya dan tidak usah datang kemari.

"Dengan datang ke klub dan menggoda lelaki asing?" DEG. Kata-kata Neji itu sukses menghentikan langkah Tenten, ia kembali menggigit bibir merahnya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa lelaki berambut panjang dibelakangnya berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti cukup dekat dengannya sehingga gadis itu dapat merasakan deru napasnya dibelakang leher putihnya.

"Bodoh, berhentilah bersikap bodoh ketika sedang panik," cecar Neji dengan nada datar, Tenten hanya bisa menunduk merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia matian-matian menahan agar air mata sialannya itu tidak menetes. Tiba-tiba tangan Neji memeluk pinggang ramping Tenten mendekatkan punggung gadis itu dengan dada bidangnya, laki-laki bermanik lavender tersebut memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau bersikap terlalu naïf, Tenten. Dan kenaifanmu itu selalu membuatku khawatir jadi, hentikan 'lah sikap bodohmu itu," ucap Neji tepat di telinga Tenten dengan suara baritonnya yang berat lalu secara tiba-tiba lelaki itu mencium lehernya, Tenten terkesiap dengan ulah Neji.

"Ne-Neji… enghh," Tenten mengerang ketika Neji member kecupan dan menghisap kulit lehernya sedangkan kedua tangannya menyingkap rok gadis itu sampai sebatas perut lalu mengelus perut rata tersebut. Napas Tenten mulai memburu serta semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya, tangan kanannya menjatuhkan map biru tadi dan terangkat memegang kepala Neji.

"Aahh~," desah gadis beriris amber tersebut saat laki-laki dibelakangnya mulai menjamah bagian dadanya yang masih berbalut pakaian, Neji menarik tubuh Tenten kebelakang menuju kasur lalu mendudukannya dipangkuannya.

"Enghh… Neji ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tenten, laki-laki berambut panjang tersebut mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu lalu menariknya kebawah dan menyingkap bra berwarna biru tua miliknya. Neji meremas dua gundukan tersebut dengan lembut.

"Menyiapkan penawarmu," bisik Neji dengan suara baritone-nya yang seksi tepat ditelinga Tenten lalu menggigit lembut cuping telinganya dan memilin tonjolan yang ada didada Tenten sampai menegang.

"Ahh~… ahnn," lenguh Tenten, tangan kanan Neji turun kearah bawah perut Tenten, mengelusnya kemudian menelusup masuk ke celana dalam yang berwarna senada dengan bra gadis tersebut. Laki-laki itu mengusap lembut bibir kewanitaan Tenten lalu mengusap tonjolan kecil klitorisnya.

"Neji! Ahh~" pekik gadis bermanik _honey brown_ tersebut ketika Neji memasukkan satu jari ke liang peranakannya. Tenten merapatkan kedua pahanya, pangkal pahanya karena terasa perih namun lama-kelamaan terasa nikmat sehingga membuatnya mendesah. Neji menyeringai ketika Tenten merapatkan kedua pahanya, ini artinya gadis ini benar-benar masih perawan.

"Rileks lah," bisik Neji lagi kemudia ia bergerak membaringkan Tenten dikasur dan kembali menciumi dada gadis itu. Ia lalu memaju mundurkan jarinya yang sudah bersarang di lubang kewanitaan Tenten dengan tempo pelan namun lama kelamaan semakin cepat.

Tenten menahan desahan yang menurutnya sangat memalukan, mengetahui gadis dibawahnya menahan desahan yang menurutnya sangat seksi itu Neji menambahkan satu jari lagi dan membuatnya memekik, "Akhh… ahh~ Neji,"

Tangan Tenten meremas kuat baju Neji dan membusungkan dadanya sambil melenguh, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuncah ingin keluar dari dirinya. "Jangan kau tahan, keluarkanlah," ucap Neji sensual ditelinga Tenten kemudian ia melakukan gerakan _scissor_ sedikit melebarkan milik Tenten.

"A-aku… Ahhh~ Neji! Emh," akhirnya Tenten mencapai orgasme pertamanya dengan nikmat, cairan bening itu melumuri seluruh jari-jari Neji, napas Tenten terengah-engah dan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Neji menatap wajah Tenten dengan intens, gadis dibawahnya terlihat sangat menggairahkan dengan penampilan yang hampir telanjang, peluh membasahi setiap inchi tubuhnya, napas yang memburu dan semburat merah yang muncul dikedua pipi mulusnya.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Neji masih setia menatap wajah Tenten, gadis itu mengangguk lemas sembari mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu, Neji menarik jari-jarinya dari lubang Tenten dan menjilatnya tepat didepan gadis bermanik _honey brown_ itu membuat semburat merah semakin bertambah diwajahnya.

"Tapi kita baru akan memulainya," tangan kekar Neji mulai melucuti pakaian Tenten satu persatu dan membuangnya sembarang, tak lupa ia juga membuka pakaiannya sendiri menampakkan tubuhnya yang atletis dengan otot-otot yang menonjol efek latihan bertahun-tahun dan kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak serta kokoh. Tenten membuang pandangannya ketika melihat hal itu.

Melihat Tenten membuang wajahnya, Neji menyeringai lalu ia memegang dagu gadis yang akan segera menjadi wanita itu agar menatapnya. "Tenten," panggil Neji, kedua mata _levender_ itu menatap Tenten dengan intens lalu kedua tangan kekar itu terangkat melepas dua cepol dan kepang milik gadis bermata _honey brown_ dibawahnya lalu ia mengambil tangan kanan Tenten dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh kejantanan miliknya. Tenten terkaget ketika tangannya menyentuh benda panjang tersebut, awalnya ia menolak namun benda itu sangat hangat dan keras membuatnya mulai mengusapnya dengan pelan. Jantung Tenten berdebar semakin cepat saat melihat ekspresi Neji, laki-laki itu menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan malu-malu dari gadis dibawahnya. Desahan pelan terlepas dari mulut laki-laki berambut panjang tersebut sehingga membuat Tenten semakin berani, ia mencengkram pelan kejantanan Neji dan mulai mengocoknya dengan tempo sedikit cepat. 'Sial,' batin Neji, kejantanannya semakin mengeras dan diambang orgasme, "Tenten," panggil Neji dengan suara berat, tangannya terulur memegang tangan Tenten mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti. Wajah Tenten semakin memerah saat Neji menyuruhnya berhenti, "ma-maaf," ucapnya dengan ekspresi polos, melihat hal tersebut membuat Neji mencium pipinya dengan lembut, kemudian laki-laki itu terduduk dan mengangkat kedua kaki jenjang Tenten meletakkannya diantara kedua bahunya.

Wajah Tenten memanas ketika Neji melakukan hal tersebut karena Neji dapat dengan jelas melihat kewanitaannya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan yang membuatnya semakin terangsang. "Emhh… Neji be-berhenti melihatku seperti itu,"

Bukannya berhenti, Neji malah semakin melebarkan kewanitaannya untuk menggoda gadis itu. Tenten hanya bisa menutup matanya posisi ini sungguh sangat memalukan namun juga sangat merangsang. Melihat sang gadis menutup matanya Neji mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai pipi kanan Tenten. "Buka matamu," ucap Neji dengan lembut lalu mencium pipi Tenten yang terlihat memerah, gadis itu hanya menggigit bibirnya lalu dengan ragu ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menampakkan emerald coklatnya yang indah. Neji tersenyum—benar-benar tersenyum dan membuat hati gadis dibawahnya meleleh, ini pertama kalinya Tenten melihat Neji tersenyum dan senyumnya terlihat sangat menawan.

"AKH~," pekik Tenten ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa ada benda keras yang berusaha memasuki lubang peranakannya yang sempit, napasnya semakin memburu, air mata mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya, rasanya sakit sangat sakit. Neji mencoba menenangkan Tenten dengan mencium mata, pipi, leher dan cuping telinganya. "Tenang 'lah, semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap laki-laki berambut _jet black_ tersebut, dia harus mati-matian untuk mengontrol gairahnya, dia tidak menyangka ternyata Tenten sangat sempit walau dia hanya baru memasukkan kepala kejantanannya, dia tidak mau menyakitinya.

Tenten mencoba untuk tenang, ia menghirup napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan berusaha melupakan rasa sakit di pangkal pahanya. "Aku akan memasukkan semuanya, apa kau siap?" setelah mendapat persetujuan dari gadis dibawahnya Neji dengan pelan mulai memasukkan batang kejantanannya. Sial, semakin dalam semakin sempit dan miliknya semakin dalam semakin terasa besar untuk lubang Tenten. Neji menggeram pelan ketika milik Tenten semakin meremasnya dengan kencang, kedua lengan milik gadis tersebut mulai melingkar di leher Neji memeluknya.

"Eunghh… hah ahh~," lenguh Tenten di samping telinga Neji, laki-laki itu menghirup napas lalu memundurkan kejantanannya dan menghentakannya menembus selaput dara Tenten, darah perawan itu melumuri kejantanan Neji dan mengotori sprei putih miliknya. Wanita, yah wanita, kini Tenten telah sepenuhnya menjadi seorang wanita dan Neji lah yang menjadikannya seorang wanita, rasa bangga dan senang menyelimuti hati laki-laki yang telah memerawani teman satu timnya itu. Tenten menggigit bibirnya dan kedua kakinya terangkat memeluk pinggang Neji dengan erat. Laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak agar Tenten dapat menyesuaikan dengan miliknya dan agar rasa sakit itu juga hilang. Tenten merintih pelan, rasanya kali ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Setitik peluh terjatuh dari kening gadis bermata honey brown tersebut, ia tidak menyangka kalau kehilangan keperawanan bisa sesakit ini."Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji, dia khawatir karena Tenten belum juga merilekskan otot vaginanya, itu artinya wanita dibawahnya ini masih kesakitan. Mereka berdua diam untuk beberapa saat.

"La-lanjutkan, Neji," ucap Tenten lirih dengan napas yang memburu, Neji dengan keadaan yang sama berusaha untuk tetap tenang, dia mengikuti perintah wanita bermata _honey brown_ tersebut dan mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan pelan. Awalnya terasa sakit namun saat Neji mulai bergerak lama kelamaan Tenten merasakan sesuatu yang sangat nikmat, desahan kecil terlepas dari mulutnya. Mendengar desahan tersebut Neji semakin bersemangat, gerakannya semakin cepat ditambah dengan ritme dan tempo yang tepat.

" _Oh.. Oh_... Neji," lenguh Tenten, kedua tangannya terangkat keatas mencari sesuatu untuk diremas, dadanya bergerak liar seiring dengan gerakan pinggul Neji. Laki-laki berambut panjang tersebut sedikit menggeram menikmati remasan di kejantanannya, dia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Tenten kemudian menggigit lembut cuping telinganya. Tenten tak kuasa meneriakan nama Neji ketika kejantanannya tepat menusuk titik tersensitifnya. "Ssshh... kurangi sedikit volume desahanmu atau seluruh klan dapat mendengarnya," ucap Neji sambil menahan geraman sedikit mengurangi kecepatan pinggulnya, mata Tenten terbelalak, ia lupa kalau saat ini ada banyak sepasang mata _byakugan_ yang dapat melihat aktivitas privat mereka secara diam-diam. Wanita berambut coklat itupun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mencoba untuk menahan volume desahannya tetapi sangat sulit baginya karena gerakan Neji yang menciptakan rasa nikmat yang sangat luar biasa.

"Ne-Neji... _ah~_ ," Tenten merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sama seperti Neji melakukan _fingering_ di awal tadi, kemaluannya mulai berkedut dan terasa ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar. Merasa Tenten akan segera sampai pada orgasmenya Neji mengangkat kedua kaki Tenten dan meletakkannya dikedua bahunya. Peluh memenuhi dahi laki-laki berambut panjang tersebut, dia fokus untuk membawa Tenten kepuncak kenikmatan.

" _Ah... Ah_... NEJI!" badan Tenten menggelinjang hebat saat ia sampai pada orgasme, sedangkan laki-laki diatasnya masih bergerak dan tak lama kemudian dia ikut sampai pada puncak orgasme, kejantanannya menembakkan cairan putih nan kental dalam rahim Tenten. Peluh membasahi dahi Neji, ia berusaha menenangkan napasnya yang memburu sambil menikmati pasca orgasmenya.

"Neji, aku mencintaimu," ucap wanita bermana _honey brown_ tersebut tiba-tiba tanpa sadar. Neji tertegun, matanya melebar dia memandang wanita dibawahnya dengan napas yang sedikit memburu lalu segera melepaskan kejantannya dan membaringkan badannya disebelah Tenten. Laki-laki tersebut mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menutupi matanya. Keheningan tidak terelakan setelah pernyataan tiba-tiba dari wanita behelaian coklat itu, suasana menjadi canggung, pelupuk mata Tenten secara tidak sadar mulai sedikit berair. Neji sama sekali belum mengeluarkan suara.

Setelah beberapa saat Tenten mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, ia turun dari ranjang dan mulai memungunguti pakaian yang tercecer. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya, wanita bermata _honey brown_ itu berhenti ketika menyadari pipinya basah. "Ma-maaf dan terima kasih untuk bantuanmu," ucapnya sambil tercekat menahan tangis, dadanya sakit saat Neji benar-benar tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, bahkan saat bercinta tadi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menciumnya. Tenten melanjutkan memakai satu persatu pakaian yang dipungutinya, rasa nyeri masih terasa dipangkal pahanya namun ia tidak peduli, ia ingin segera keluar dari kamar ini.

Saat Tenten akan memakai celana dalamnya terdengar suara Neji turun dari ranjang. Punggungnya terasa hangat ketika Neji memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Tenten. Wanita berhelaian coklat tersebut menggigit bibir bawanya sambil sedikit terisak. "Maaf," ujar Neji.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya sekali lagi sambil mengecup lembut leher putih Tenten, Neji membalik tubuh wanita tersebut agar menghadap pada dirinyadan menemukan wajahnya memerah karena menangis. Neji mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, menghapus air mata yang masih saja mengalir.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tenten," ucap Neji sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tenten, dia memperhatikan bibir Tenten dan kemudian memagutnya dengan lembut. Setelah beberapa saat Neji melepas ciuman tersebut dan melihat Tenten yang mulai terisak lagi, ia mendekap Tenten dengan erat membawanya kembali kekasur. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu membaringkan wanita didekapannya dan menciumnya sekali lagi, kemudian ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Tenten terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan menerobos melalui sela-sela jendela kamar. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Neji yang masih tertidur disampingnya, Tenten memperhatikan wajah Neji dengan seksama. Kedua mata yang masih tertutup, tulang pipi yang tegas, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang menggoda, ia teringat bagaimana laki-laki itu menciumnya semalam. Tenten secara tidak sadar mulai memajukan wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibir Neji selama beberapa saat. Ketika ia menyudahi ciuman diam-diam itu, Tenten mendapati Neji yang sudah membuka kedua matanya.

"Menikmati pagimu, huh?" ujar Neji sambil tersenyum kecil. Wajah Tenten langsung berwarna merah padam ketika menyadari bahwa Neji sudah terbangun ketika ia menciumnya. Neji bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengambil segelas air yang ada dimeja nakas sebelah kirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah sudah lebih baik?" tanya Neji. Tenten memandang tangan kanannya kemudian membuka perban yang melilit, lengannya berwarna sedikit kebiruan, sedikit lebih baik daripada kemarin yang berwarna merah keunguan. "Sepertinya penawar itu bekerja," Tenten sedikit tertegun kemudian semburat merah kembali muncul dipermukaan pipinya. "I-itu... anu-," kata-katanya terpotong ketika Neji mencium pipinya.

"Syukurlah," ujar Neji.

"Neji," panggil Tenten sambil mendekap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya."A-apakah, apakah yang kau katakan semalam benar?" lanjutnya dengan suara kecil.

"Semalam?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memandang wanita bermanik _honey brown_ disebelahnya. "Tentu saja," lanjut Neji ketika melihat wajah Tenten yang mulai menunjukkan raut sedih kemudian kembali cerah ketika Neji mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ungkap laki-laki bermanik lavender itu lagi, kemudian dia menyentuh dagu wanita berhelaian coklat itu dan membawanya untuk berciuman. Awalnya hanyalah ciuman lembut biasa namun lama kelamaan ciuman tersebut bertambah dalam dengan lidah Neji yang mulai menyusup kemulut Tenten. Desahan kecil mulai terdengar ketika tangan laki-laki berambut panjang itu terangkat dan meremas lembut dada wanita didepannya.

"Ne-Neji," panggil Tenten sambil mendorong tubuh Neji, laki-laki itu memandang dengan tanda tanya.

"Apakah semalam...," semburat merah terlihat jelas diwajah Tenten, ia sebenernya tidak ingin menanyakannya tapi ia penasaran. "Ya?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Apakah semalam adalah pertama kalinya bagimu?" Tenten sedikit berdeham memberanikan diri kemudian ia menatap laki-laki disampingnya dan mendapati dia menyungingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja," jawab Neji santai sambil mengusap lembut pipi Tenten yang memerah.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa-,"

"Aku begitu lihai?" tanya Neji memotong pertanyaan Tenten, wanita berhelaian coklat itu meremas selimut ketika Neji bisa paham tentang apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Kau tahu, ketika seorang Hyūga terutama laki-laki menginjak umur 16 tahun, kami wajib mengikuti _sex education_ tambahan," cerita Neji sambil memainkan helaian coklat wanita disampingnya.

"Dan ditambahi teman-temanmu yang sudah menikah, kau pasti tahu apa yang mereka selalu mereka bicarakan ketika berkumpul bersama," lanjut Neji ketika pernyataan pertamanya masih menyisakan tanda tanya dikepala wanita bermanik _honey brown_ tersebut. Neji memandang bibir Tenten dan ketika ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, Neji tidak tahan untuk menciumnya kembali. Laki-laki berambut panjang tersebut mencium Tenten dengan semangat, ditambah dengan kondisi _morning wood_ nya membuat semakin bergairah.

"La-lagi?" tanya Tenten dengan malu-malu, ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang menonjol dibawah sana ketika Neji menindihnya.

"Mungkin saja penawar semalam tidak cukup, jadi...," Neji tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terfokus untuk mencium bibir menggemaskan itu dan meremas lembut dada kenyal milik Tenten.

* * *

 **Yo, sup? ._.**

 **Its me Chiel, i changed my username**

 **Does NejiTen fandom already dead down?**


End file.
